A Day To Remember
by joedan84
Summary: Pete finally gets the nerve to ask Chloe out, but she thinks he did it out of pity. Can he show her otherwise? My first Chlete!
1. Other Fish In The Sea

Started: June 27, 2002 Finished: June 30, 2002 Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Tempest Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Smallville. They all belong to the WB. If I owned them. Well, we won't go there. I could spend days and years there!  
  
A Day to Remember  
  
Author's Note: I want to thank my always-incredible beta, LaCasta. She is an amazing beta with the best attention to details. Every time she points something out I think, 'Why didn't I see that?' LaCasta.you are, and always will be, the best! Also, much thanks to Zinaya/Shannon. You are a very valuable part of my 3-person beta team. I value every thought and opinion. I can't thank you enough.  
  
Chapter 1- Other Fish In The Sea  
  
Chloe looked up from her computer when Pete walked into the Torch office. He had his usual contagious grin in place.  
  
"Hey, Chloe," Pete said. He pulled a chair up to Chloe, straddled it, and leaned on its back.  
  
Chloe stood and walked to the filing cabinet, a smile playing at her lips. She smoothed the skirt on her dress, and situated her denim duster. Her shoes clicked on the linoleum floor.  
  
"Wow. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" Pete asked, eyeing his best friend.  
  
Chloe whipped around, narrowing her eyes on Pete. When she did he winked at her. "That's exactly what you said when." Chloe caught herself before she finished her sentence. "Never mind. Chloe and beautiful, those two words aren't often related."  
  
Pete became serious, his smile leaving his face. "Just because Clark doesn't realize it doesn't mean it isn't true."  
  
Chloe sat back down, and looked Pete in the eye. Her eyes full of defiance. "Just because I like Clark doesn't mean he's the only guy I ever think about."  
  
Pete put his hands up, his palms facing out. "Okay, okay. Point taken," he said, his grin back in place.  
  
Chloe turned to her computer. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were giving me the 'other fish in the sea' speech."  
  
Pete narrowed his eyes with a sly smile. "And if I am?"  
  
Chloe turned and looked Pete in the eye. "Have you seen the last few 'other fish?' One was a 'heat sucking horn dog,' as you called him. I don't exactly have a lot to work with."  
  
"What about me?" Pete asked with a straight face.  
  
"What about you?" Chloe asked before mentally kicking herself. Pete thought she was beautiful. He said so when the Nicodemus infected him. Just because he didn't remember, didn't mean that Chloe had forgotten. "Did I just say that out loud? Open mouth; insert foot."  
  
Pete chuckled. "What happened to the witty Chloe that we all know and love, complete with the sarcastic barbs?"  
  
"You make me sound like an action figure," Chloe said, rolling her eyes. "She got lost somewhere between 'beautiful' and 'Clark.' Let me rephrase my question. What are you getting at?"  
  
"I'm getting at the fact that once you get past the meteor infected and telescope obsessed guys that the rest of us aren't so bad," Pete said, looking Chloe straight in the eye.  
  
"I don't exactly have guys knocking down my door," Chloe said beginning to type on her keyboard.  
  
Pete leaned even closer to Chloe. "Consider your door knocked down."  
  
Chloe's fingers froze on the keyboard. "Pete, what are you saying?" she asked without turning her head.  
  
Pete laughed. "I know you're not as dense as Clark, Chloe. I'll make it easy for you. Chloe, will you go on a date with me?"  
  
Chloe turned to Pete. Her eyes searched his before she answered. This had to be taking a lot of courage on Pete's part. He isn't usually subtle with his pick-up lines, but I'm his best friend. For him to be upfront with me must take some real convincing on his part. "Yes, Pete."  
  
Pete's eyes got wide. "Yes?"  
  
It was Chloe's turn to laugh. "I'd break it in to smaller words, but there aren't any."  
  
"Great! Pick you up tomorrow at seven?" Pete asked, standing up. His eyes lit up his whole face.  
  
Chloe smiled her trademark smile. "I'll be waiting."  
  
Pete walked to the door. "Clark and I are going to the Talon after school. Meet us there?"  
  
Chloe nodded. "Bye, Pete." As soon as he was gone Chloe began to laugh. That was unexpected, but not unwanted. 


	2. Misunderstanding

Chapter 2- Misunderstanding  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Chloe asked, shooting the guys a dirty look. She had been sitting in the booth at the Talon for over fifteen minutes, and was already on her second cup of coffee.  
  
Pete rolled his eyes as he slid into the seat opposite Chloe, and Clark sat next to him. "Clark was just bragging to everyone who would listen."  
  
"You look like the cat who ate the canary, Clark," Chloe pointed out unhappily. Whatever was up with Clark most definitely meant bad news for Chloe.  
  
"I have a date with Lana," Clark said proudly.  
  
"What?" Chloe asked, her eyes wide. "What about Whitney?"  
  
"Lana never told Whitney that she would wait for him," Clark said honestly. "We're going out tomorrow."  
  
"When did this happen?" Chloe asked, thoughts racing through her head. Did Pete ask her out before or after Clark asked Lana out? If he asked before, then it must be sincere. If it was after.well, then there'd be a problem.  
  
"This morning at school," Clark said dreamily.  
  
"Then it was before." Chloe started, focusing on Pete. "You knew when you asked me. That's why you asked," she said, her temper starting to flare. She stood and grabbed her bag roughly, her other hand clenching into a fist at her side.  
  
"Chloe, no," Pete insisted, understanding her thoughts. He tried to stand, but Clark was in his way.  
  
"I should have known," Chloe fumed, storming out of the café.  
  
"Chloe. Chloe!" Pete called. "No, no, no."  
  
"What was that all about?" Clark asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
Pete sat again and put his head in his hands. "I asked Chloe out."  
  
Clark smiled. "Good for you. It was about time. So, why was she so upset?"  
  
"She thinks I only asked her out to because you asked Lana out," Pete explained sadly.  
  
"I don't understand," Clark replied.  
  
Pete looked at Clark, his eyes showing defeat. "Chloe thinks I asked her out so that she wouldn't be sad when she found out about you and Lana."  
  
"Uh-oh," Clark said, grimacing.  
  
"You can say that again," Pete said exhaustedly. "I have to go talk to her."  
  
"Good luck, man," Clark said as Pete walked away. When Pete was gone he muttered to himself, "You're going to need it." 


	3. Explanation

Chapter 3- Explanation  
  
When Pete knocked on the Sullivan's front door, Gabe opened it.  
  
"Mr. Sullivan, can I talk to Chloe?" Pete asked solemnly.  
  
Gabe smiled. "She's in her room," he said, moving to let Pete in.  
  
Pete walked to Chloe's door and knocked.  
  
"Dad, I told you I don't want to talk about it," Chloe said tiredly.  
  
"Chloe, talk to me," Pete said, more of a demand than a question.  
  
"Pete, leave," Chloe demanded.  
  
Instead, Pete opened the door. Chloe sat up from the bed quickly. She wiped her eyes hurriedly, and sniffed. "Pete," she warned.  
  
Pete moved to sit next to her. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind Chloe's ear.  
  
In response Chloe knocked his hand away. "Don't play the caring friend, Pete. You don't have that honor."  
  
"Chloe, let me explain," Pete said, looking deep into Chloe's eyes.  
  
Chloe stood and walked to the door. She held onto it with one hand and used the other to point down the hallway.  
  
"Chloe, listen to me," Pete said hurriedly, not moving from his spot on the bed.  
  
"Make it good," Chloe said rudely.  
  
"I didn't ask you out because Clark asked Lana out. Well, I did, but I didn't," Pete tried, stumbling for the right words.  
  
"Nope, not good enough. Bye bye," Chloe said coldly.  
  
Pete stood and walked to Chloe. "When Clark asked Lana out it gave me the courage I needed to ask you out. I figured, if Clark can face his crush, than so can I."  
  
"His crush?" Chloe asked softly, her anger ebbing a little.  
  
"Yes, Chloe. I've had a crush on you for about as long as you've had one on Clark. Clark's been pushing me to ask you out, like we've been pushing him to ask Lana out," Pete explained nervously. His hands were playing with his shirttail for lack of anything better to do.  
  
"And like you've been pushing me to ask him out," Chloe said, looking at Pete. She finally began to understand what Pete had gone through. It was the same thing that she had gone through emotionally for Clark.  
  
"We all wanted what was best for each other, even though it wasn't what was best for ourselves," Pete said.  
  
Chloe grinned. "That was deep. Think of it all by yourself?"  
  
Pete laughed, his nervousness seeping away. "I do have my moments. Do you believe what I said?"  
  
"Have you given me a reason not to?" Chloe asked, her eyes looking deep into Pete's.  
  
"Do you believe that I asked you out because I wanted to?" Pete asked again.  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes, Pete."  
  
Pete grinned ecstatically. "Then are we still on for tomorrow night?"  
  
"I'll be waiting," Chloe said as Pete wrapped her in a hug. "There's this amazing thing called oxygen. When a person's supply is cut off, they tend to suffocate."  
  
Pete stepped back. "Your point?"  
  
Chloe grinned. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all. 


	4. The Date

Chapter 4- The Date  
  
Chloe ran to the front door at the sound of the doorbell. She was wearing a knee-length, spaghetti-strap dress that flared at her hips. The red dress was her one feminine guilty pleasure. She swung open the door to find Pete wearing black slacks, and a blue dress shirt. In his hand was a corsage.  
  
"That for me?" she asked with a happy smile.  
  
"I should have brought my camera. Chloe Sullivan wears a dress two days in a row. No one will believe it," Pete teased.  
  
Chloe laughed. "You clean up nice yourself."  
  
Pete held out the white rose and slipped it over Chloe's wrist.  
  
"It's beautiful," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
"You ready?" Pete asked, extending his arm.  
  
Chloe nodded and took Pete's arm. Once in the car Chloe turned to face Pete.  
  
"Clark Kent gave you courage? You, who acts like a Vegas bookie picks your dates?" Chloe asked skeptically. He had been dying to ask that question.  
  
"You still don't believe me?" Pete asked, glancing at Chloe.  
  
"It's not that. I just keep expecting a green glow," Chloe admitted.  
  
"You know, there were green flecks in my Jell-O at lunch today," Pete replied seriously.  
  
Chloe punched his arm lightly. "I think those were supposed to be grapes, and don't knock my meteor theories."  
  
"No one was knocking nothing," Pete said shrugging.  
  
"You should really stop skipping English," Chloe laughed.  
  
"Then stop asking me to help you on the Torch," Pete threw back.  
  
"What help? You sit around throwing rubber spiders at me," Chloe pointed out.  
  
"Hey, I write stories," Pete pouted.  
  
Chloe laughed. "You're not cute when you pout."  
  
"Am I cute when I don't?" Pete asked with a sly smile.  
  
"You are so full of yourself," Chloe exclaimed as the car stopped. "The Talon? This is your idea of a first date hang-out?"  
  
"It's familiar, full of people we know, has great coffee," Pete replied. "In other words, yes."  
  
Chloe laughed. "You're smarter than we give you credit for."  
  
"I take it you agree?" Pete asked, hopping out of the car.  
  
Chloe opened her door. "Yes, I agree."  
  
"Good," Pete said, holding open the door of the Talon.  
  
Chloe walked in. The first thing she saw was Clark and Lana sitting alone at a table.  
  
Pete stepped in right behind Chloe. He stopped short when he saw what Chloe was looking at. "I didn't know they were here, Chloe. Really I didn't."  
  
Chloe reached out and took his arm. "Pete, I don't care. I'm here with you, not Clark."  
  
Pete let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.  
  
"Chloe," Lana called. "Come sit with us."  
  
Pete and Chloe walked over to Lana's table.  
  
"Hey," Clark said warily.  
  
Chloe grinned. "Hey, you two."  
  
"Well?" Lana asked.  
  
Chloe looked at Pete. "I don't care. It's up to you."  
  
Pete smiled. "Okay, then," he said, sliding in next to Clark.  
  
Chloe sat next to Lana as Monique walked up.  
  
"What can I get you two?" Monique asked.  
  
"Non-fat, no-foam latte," Chloe answered.  
  
"Same," Pete ordered.  
  
"Chloe, I love your dress," Lana said with a sweet smile.  
  
Chloe smirked. "So does Pete."  
  
"I didn't say that. All I said was that you don't wear dresses," Pete said seriously. "Ow!" he said when Chloe kicked him under the table. "I was just kidding."  
  
Chloe gave him a sugary sweet smile. "So was I."  
  
Lana laughed. "Do you two ever stop teasing each other? You're not acting like you're on a date."  
  
"Please tell us Miss Lang how we should act," Chloe said, raising her eyebrows as if daring Lana.  
  
"I don't know," Lana said. "Like you like each other?"  
  
"Lana, they do like each other. They have a love hate relationship," Clark tried to clarify.  
  
"It's the love part we have a problem with," Pete said, deepening his voice sexily and drawing out the word love.  
  
Chloe giggled and her hand shot to her mouth.  
  
"Chloe, did you just giggle?" Clark asked in amazement.  
  
"This is too great. I, Pete Ross, made Chloe Sullivan giggle. We have a whole night of 'first times' happening," Pete said, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Moving on," Chloe said, shooting Clark and Pete a dirty look. At that moment Monique came back with their lattes.  
  
Pete handed her a wad of bills. "Thanks, Monique."  
  
"Anytime Pete. Are you here with Chloe?" she asked suggestively.  
  
Pete gave her a flirty grin, earning him another kick under the table. "Chloe's my date."  
  
"Oh," Monique said in disappointment. "See you guys later."  
  
"The ladies love me," Chloe said at the same time as Pete.  
  
"Well, you are seriously about to lose this lady if you keep that up," Chloe warned.  
  
"I'm just being nice," Pete said as his excuse.  
  
"This is better than TV," Clark told Lana. He leaned in closer to give a play by play.  
  
"Prove it," Chloe challenged.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan has now challenged Pete Ross to prove his loyalty. What will he do?" Clark whispered, causing Lana to giggle.  
  
"Prove it? How?" Pete asked, oblivious to Clark's running commentary.  
  
"A mistake on Pete's part, folks. A real man wouldn't have to ask," Clark continued, his eyes glued to the arguing couple.  
  
"Figure it out," Chloe said, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Chloe has issued the standard 'woman scorned' answer," Clark said, his smile widening. He finally turned to look at Lana. "This is so much better than seeing a movie."  
  
Pete got a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Uh-oh," Clark said, his voice no longer a whisper.  
  
"I take it that face isn't good?" Lana asked, grimacing.  
  
"We're in for some fun," Clark said happily.  
  
Pete stood and pulled Chloe with him. He put his arm around her shoulders before turning them to face the other customers. "Everyone, may I have your attention?"  
  
Chloe took a sharp breath. "Pete, what are you doing?"  
  
"Proving it," Pete said simply, before turning to face the curious crowd. "I want everyone to know that I am here tonight on a date with Chloe Sullivan. I know a lot of you ladies are probably disappointed, but I am no longer a single man."  
  
"You mean, boy," Chloe said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"That is all," Pete said.  
  
His confession caused a few teasingly disappointed moans from the girls, and some supportive jeers from the jocks.  
  
"You're horrible," Chloe said, sitting back down.  
  
"Did I prove it?" Pete asked with a smile.  
  
Chloe blushed. "Yes, Pete."  
  
Pete smiled smugly.  
  
"You are so full of yourself," Chloe repeated.  
  
"You keep saying it like it's a bad thing," Pete said with a smirk.  
  
Chloe kicked him again.  
  
"Hey, you're going to get my pants dirty," Pete complained.  
  
"You guys ready to dance?" Lana asked.  
  
Chloe looked at Lana quizzically. "What?"  
  
"I've decided to try a new theme tonight. Dancing. Monique's about to go put on the music," Lana explained.  
  
"Do you think we can dance?" Chloe asked, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"We might be able to pull it off," Pete replied mysteriously.  
  
Lana looked at Clark. "What are they talking about? Or should I say not talking about?"  
  
"We got bored one night when Chloe first came to Smallville. We decided to teach ourselves how to dance," Clark explained.  
  
"Did it work?" Lana asked.  
  
"You tell us," Pete said standing up as a swing song came on. "Ready?" Pete asked Chloe.  
  
Chloe took Pete's hand. "Let's do it."  
  
"Remember how?" Pete asked, as he led Chloe into the open space in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Sort of. Talk me through it?" Chloe asked, her eyes hungry for what was to come.  
  
Pete narrowed his eyes at Chloe. "Your wish is my command." Pete talked Chloe through the dance moves. "Now slide your arm down mine. Grip my hand. There you go."  
  
Chloe laughed.  
  
"Back. In. Back. In. Twist out," Pete said, dropping one of Chloe's hands. "Now in, then out again. Now in."  
  
Chloe twirled back in, this time with her back to Pete's chest  
  
"Hands over your head and twist to face me," Pete said, guiding Chloe.  
  
"This is fun!" Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"Walk a few feet back, then run at me," Pete instructed. "I'm going to lift you."  
  
Chloe walked back and jumped into Pete's grip. She squealed when he lifted her over his head.  
  
"Down to the floor," he said, swinging Chloe down. "And back up. Now in and out again."  
  
Chloe erupted in laughter.  
  
"Back over my shoulder. Now walk in a circle. Swing your hips," Pete told her.  
  
"This is amazing!" Chloe exclaimed. "We don't do this enough."  
  
"We don't ever do this," Pete pointed out with a smile. "I'm going to lift you again, and swing you back down three times. You'll go to your left first, then your right, then back to the floor. Ready?"  
  
Chloe nodded, her face lighting up.  
  
Pete lifted Chloe over his head, then swung her feet to the right. Swinging her back out he swung her to the left before sliding her back to the floor.  
  
"Twist in and out a few times," Pete said.  
  
Chloe twirled, her skirt flaring. On her third time in Pete tipped her back.  
  
"Whoa!" Chloe said, trying not to laugh in excitement.  
  
"Alright, step in an out in the basic step a few more times," Pete instructed.  
  
Chloe did as she was told, feeling like a little girl who had just gotten the coveted piece of candy.  
  
"Want to try something harder?" Pete asked.  
  
Chloe nodded.  
  
"I'm going to lift you again. Swing your legs behind me and I'll grab them, then I'll swing your head around. You'll go all the way around me," Pete explained.  
  
Chloe's eyes got wide in anticipation.  
  
"Here we go," Pete said lifting Chloe. He swung her off of her feet. When Chloe threw her legs behind Pete's back Pete grabbed them. He shifted and swung her back onto her feet.  
  
"Again!" Chloe said.  
  
Pete laughed. "I'll do something different," he said, moving back and forth. "I'm going to flip you over. You don't have to do anything, I'll support you."  
  
Chloe grinned. Pete stood on Chloe's right. He put his left arm in front of her stomach and his right behind her knees. Without a word of warning he flipped Chloe by pulling up her knees. Chloe flipped all the way over Pete's arm, squealing the whole way.  
  
"Alright, song's almost over. Go back to the basic step," Pete instructed. "Out, twist, in." Pete said.  
  
Chloe twirled out, then back in. Pete dipped her back as the last note played.  
  
"I've missed doing that," Chloe exclaimed.  
  
"Look at those two. They look like fish out of water," Pete said laughing as Clark tried to teach Lana to dance. Still looking at Clark, Pete reached over and took Chloe's hand.  
  
Chloe's heartbeat sped up. * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I had a lot of fun tonight," Chloe said, standing outside her front door.  
  
"Something to repeat?" Pete asked.  
  
"Definitely," Chloe said with a smile.  
  
Pete leaned forward. As his lips touched Chloe's she closed her eyes. If anyone had asked her a day ago if she would ever go on a date, much less kiss, her best friend she would have laughed. Now, she didn't want it to stop. By the time Pete pulled back, they were both out of breath.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" Pete asked.  
  
"Can you help me in the Torch during English?" Chloe questioned.  
  
Pete laughed. "Like always. Bye, Chloe."  
  
"Bye, Pete," Chloe said, opening her front door. She closed it behind herself, then leaned against the cool wood. She sighed happily. This was a night to remember. 


End file.
